Going for Gold
by krissie.taylor
Summary: AU, Blair is after the Gold but what exactly is it. reuploaded due to diifuclties uploaidng chapters. read and review please. inspired by GG4LIFE-CB4BW
1. intensify

Author's note**: this was written under the idea which was transpired from GGIRL-CB4BW. . **

**Title**: Going for gold.

**Story summary**: Blair's after the gold but will the gold by someone else's heart. AU

**Chapter**: 1 out of 5+.

**Pairings**: Blair/Nate, Blair/Chuck.

**Rating**: M to be safe.

**Disclaimer**: I own nothing. But a team Chuck Bass t-shirt (the Blair one hasn't arrived yet.

**Quote for the chapter: we can never understand or estimate the power someone holds over another until they can match it, comprehend it and intensify it. **

**X o x o **

Blair sighed deeply. One thing she hated most in the world was Dress fittings. Mainly

because her mother always took this opportunity to tell her how imperfect she was.

Over the years her criticism worsened, her jibes more personal and her care for her

daughter decreased. The only thing in the world she could count on was the fact she

was going to marry Nathaniel Archibald. Although she was still awaiting her proposal

she knew it had to come soon. It was her twenty third birthday in a matter of weeks

and she knew he had a receipt for the jewellers. To start with she had been a little hurt

by the fact that she wasn't going to be given his grandmother's ring she had decided he

would give it to her on their wedding day instead. So it was decided by her.

"Blair have you been eating pasta?". Blair didn't know whether to answer yes or not

her mother's answer would still be the same.

"No mother". Blair sighed as her mother purposefully examined her figure.

"Then why do you look so big if you are not bloated". Eleanor said it the most polite

fashion it hurt Blair even more this way as she wished she would have the courage to

get down from the chair and slap her.

"Because I was eating white bread as supplied by your maid". Blair didn't like the maid

and it seemed an easy way to get out a difficult situation.

"I will have words with that child". Blair squirmed inside suddenly feeling sorry for the

girl younger than she been bossed and bullied by her mother.

"Why do we no longer have Dorota?". Blair questioned as she realised her mother still

hadn't given her an answer despite been questioned several times.

"Because she was your maid and nanny and seen as you are no longer in residence her

or a child it seemed pointless to have her around". Blair pondered this true Dorota had

been for Blair pout surely her mother would have liked to keep her as a more

competent maid she was.

**X O X O **

Chuck Bass woke up to the all to familiar sound of his new house maid coaxing out his

latest string of hookers.

"Sophia". Chuck yelled his was in the mood for a good old fashioned morning tumble.

"Yes Charles". One of the annoying things about Sophia was she was fifty plus and

took none of his crap particularly his womanizing.

"What do you think you were doing?". Chuck sat up stretching.

"I was getting this place ready for your father's monthly visit". Sophia wrenched open

the curtains ignoring Chuck's groan of pain.

"What does he want again". Chuck threw off the covers before quickly pulling them

back off before Sophia got an eyeful.

"I've seen it plenty of times Charles". Sophia surprised a smirk that could rather Chuck

Bass.

"Yes well the less said about that the better". Sophia nodded as she left the room.

"Get dressed". Chuck hated the fact she had some kind of control over him, they both

knew he did as she said and why because he was the nearest thing he had to a mother

in despite everything else he quite liked that.

**X o x o **

"Nathanial". Eleanor greeted Nate with a smile.

"Hello". Nate kissed her cheek as he had done for many years now when he entered

the Waldorf penthouse.

"To what do I owe this visit?". Eleanor lead him to a sofa.

"I was hoping to speak to you about a private manner". Eleanor looked perplexed.

The silence that had settled over them in the few seconds was broken when Eleanor's phone started to ring.

"Excuse me child I must take this". Eleanor looked worried as she took the call.

Nate tried his best not to listen but Eleanor's fraught voice spoke volumes she was in

trouble with something, at first this didn't bother him people like Eleanor had the

money to get rid of something before it became a problem. Something was going on

and before Nate could continue he needed to know what it was.

"Excuse me for this". Eleanor looked nervous as she came and took her seat next to

Nate, he noticed her mind was wondering in the same way her eyes practically clouded

over like Blair's did when she needed to think about something important.

"Don't worry about it. Actually Eleanor I wanted to talk you about something to do

with today's dress fitting Blair was particularly upset she came in I wondered if

anything had happened here". Nate was genuinely worried for Blair he knew her

bulimia would always been around and he had grown accustomed to the fact she could

never keep a meal down. It became a way of life for them not matter ho much she tried

to hide it. Nate loved her truly he did but he was powerless to do anything. Blair was

to strong willed and stubborn and he wasn't able to even match her in either let alone

out do her. Nate knew Eleanor never knew or could ever understand the power she

had over Blair the fact one small word could destroy Blair's world.

X O X O

**AN**: Please read and review. I know where I am going with this story mainly because the plot was given to me however if anyone has anything they would like to see added don't worry about mentioning it and I'll see what I can do.

Krissie xxxx


	2. discovery

Author's notes**: This was written and inspired by first of all my reviewers who I adore and by Ggirl-GB4BW. **

**Title: **Going for Gold.

**Story summary**: Blair is going after Gold but what exactly is the Gold.

**Chapter**: 2 out of 5+.

**Pairings**: Blair/Chuck, Serena/Nate.

**Rating: **M to be safe.

**Disclaimer**: I still own nothing.

**Quote for the chapter**: Love is but the discovery of ourselves other the delight in recognition.

**L O V E **

**Recap**: it has come to my attention that I did not explain where this story was at in

terms of AU. So here goes.

Blair and Nate are very much a couple, yes Nate slept with Serena and is in love with

her, however Nate is very much besotted with Blair and does love her too he just isn't

sure how. None of them have ever met Chuck however heard of him through him been

Bart's son. Chuck's mother is alive and has taken his twin sister. Anything else feel

free to review and I can get back to you or PM.

**L O V E **

Blair paced back and forth, back and forth.

"Blair, sit down". Blair hated how her mother demanded but never asked.

"Yes mother". But Blair still responded although it was a question.

"Miss Blair, Miss Serena for you". Dorota edged slightly into the room.

"Thank you Dorota". Blair smiled thankful Serena answered her SOS call.

"Tell Serena that Blair is busy". Eleanor didn't even look up for her books.

"but I am not". Blair said defiantly hands folded at her chest, lips pouted.

Dorota always felt torn as to which side to chose Eleanor paid her wages whereas

Blair had her heart.

"Miss Eleanor". Dorota questioned.

"Sorry Dorota where you unaware of the instructions I gave you". Dorota blushed.

"No Miss Eleanor". Dorota sighed from the door and Blair listened meticulously.

"Blair". Serena rushed into the room.

"Hey. S". Blair hugged her.

"Didn't Dorota do as I asked". Eleanor looked at the girls with pure hatred.

"Yes she did I just really needed to speak with Blair". Serena smiled at her Eleanor.

"Really nothing that seems to come from your mouth never had a matter of importance

to my daughter only to drag her into whichever hold you had dug". Eleanor swept

from the room leaving a stunned Blair and Serena.

"Did your mum just verbally bitch slap me". Serena looked at a very shocked Blair.

"I think so, I told you S there is something really wrong with her". Blair watched as

her mother reached the top of the stairs.

"maybe the rumours are true". Serena raised her eyes at Blair.

"My mother no matter how psychotic she got would ever marry Bart Bass". Blair

continued to look even though her mother was long gone.

"if you say so B, if you say so". With that Serena squeezed her arm and led her to get

her coat.

L O V E

"Charles". Bart entered the penthouse with a disgusted look on his face.

"Father". Clearly he had his scotch or two before his fathers visit.

"sit down". Charles threw him a look but did as he was told none the less.

"to what do I owe the pleasure of this trip?". Chuck knew why he was here.

"I come every date of this month throughout the year you know this". Chuck rolled his

eyes yes he did know this.

"And I still don't understand why". Chuck swirled the scotch around in the glass.

"because I promised you mother". Bart looked down at the thought of Chuck's mom.

"Where is she again?". Bart looked up at him.

"Somewhere in Barcelona". Bart replied in a disgruntled tone.

"How is Mia". Chuck loved his sister whether he'd admit it or not.

"She is fine, doing well academically". Bart nodded his approval at the question.

"Do you have any pictures". Chuck always wondered what she looked like.

"In my office I will have Sophie drop them round". The two man both sat and studied

each other carefully.

"Do we look alike?". Chuck questioned attentively.

"Yes and No, I see a lot of my in her but she is like you in character".

Chuck smiled at the answer, so she was equivalent of Chuck Bass that could make

things interesting.

"Stop smirking Charles". Chuck immediately stopped.

"Do you think about her". Chuck knew the conversation was getting a little to

personal.

"all the time, I see her pictures and see you, you are too alike". Chuck smiled.

"CHARLES". a voice boomed through the penthouse shaking Chuck for his sleep.

L O V E

"Nate". Blair called out after a tough day.

"In here". Nate smiled at the sound of her voice.

"Hey babe". Blair sunk onto his knee kissing him.

"I missed you". Nate buried his head in her hair.

"I missed you too". Blair giggled.

"How was lunch with your mother?". Part of Nate didn't want to ask scared of the

reply.

"it was tense difficult and then Serena saved me". Nate smiled.

"So what did you do then?". Nate was cautious to ask.

"Went shopping had lunch then I went dancing". Blair smiled up at him. "What about

you?". Blair kissed his cheek.

"The usual although I did have lunch with my grandma". Blair smiled.

"And". Blair coaxed.

"I was nice, we had a great talk, she swear she hasn't heard from my father but I guess

it is her lookout". Nate shrugged.

"So do you know where your dad is?". The captain as they called him had been

missing for the best part of five years.

"No but I want too, does he have any idea of what it is doing to my mum". Blair felt

Nate tense and regretted asking.

"Nate". Blair tried to soothe him.

"Blair please don't". Nate practically pushed her off him as he headed for the bar.

"Don't what?". Blair stood up.

"Don't do that thing, where you baby me, patronise me I am not your child". Nate

knew it wasn't Blair he was angry at but someone she was easiest to take his anger out

on.

**AN: **thanks to the following:

**Ronan03**: thank you very much hope you like this one aswell.

**GGirl-CB4BW**: happy now. :P. hope you do stick with this story am enjoying writing it. Hope it lived up o your expectations and if you want me to add anything feel free to let me know.

Krissie xxxx


	3. planning

**Title**: Going for Gold.

**Story summary**: Blair is going for gold but what exactly is the gold.

**Chapters**: 3 out of 15.

**Pairings**: Blair and Chuck, Serena/Nate.

**Rating**: T to be safe.

**Disclaimer**: I don't own anything.

**Quote of the chapter**: I have all the riches in the world but it means nothing unless I

have the one I want to spend it with by Esmeralda Confer.

**L O V E **

"Why are we here again?". Nate whispered into Blair's ear as the elevator stopped at

the Waldorf apartment.

"my mother has something she wants to say and she didn't say come alone so you're

my backup". Blair kissed him.

"nice to know I come in handy". Blair smiled as Nate kissed her again.

"Blair finally, oh and you brought him". Eleanor grabbed her roughly by the arm.

"Yes mother seen as you didn't ask me not to". Blair was trying to be polite.

"yes well now you can tell him to leave and sort this out". Blair glanced wearily at the

mountain of dishes all with a mountain of food on them.

"Nate". Blair all but shouted.

"yes dear". Nate could tell by the tone of her voice.

"I'll meet you at home". Blair kissed his cheek whilst mentally trying to work out

which was the best dish to serve and why she had to decide in the first place, she knew

it was going to be a long day.

**L O V E **

"Charles", Bart reprimanded as he entered the games room.

"yes father". Chuck didn't bother to stand.

"get ready we are going out". Chuck was taken back, they were going out together.

"where to?". Chuck seemed a lot like his five year old child somehow wishing his

father was taking him with him on a business trip as he remembered back he also

remembered been taken to the Vanderbilt house.

"does it matter?". Bart snapped leaving the room.

"nope I guess it doesn't". Chuck replied to the empty room.

**L O V E **

Little under an hour later the Bass men arrived at the Waldorf apartment.

"Ms Eleanor, Mr Bart and Mr Chuck here for you". Dorota shouted into the

apartment.

"Blair their here". Eleanor called out behind her.

"who?". Blair stopped dead in her tracks spotting Chuck.

"hi". Chuck stepped forward looking at Blair.

"umm Hi". Blair leaned forward and kissed his cheek.

"Bart this is my daughter Blair. Blair this is Bart Bass". Eleanor leaned forward and

kissed his cheek and awkwardly embraced Chuck.

"Hi". Blair looked Bart up and down yes the 'Bass' name commanded respect but

respect was something Blair Waldorf felt someone had to earn.

"Well shall we seat ready for Lunch". Eleanor signalled to the table and the four chairs

set out. Blair scolded herself for not noticing the four chairs set out beforehand.

"or you can tell us what is going on". Blair smiled at Chuck he looked as confused as

she felt. Chuck looked at her with a thankful expression on his face.

"Well me and your mother have some news so maybe we should sit down before we

begin". Bart gestured his arm towards the seat. Blair remained where she was

something which didn't go unmissed by Chuck. He admired her moxy.

"Blair". Eleanor practically sneered at her.

"fine". Blair looked Bart up and down there was something she didn't like and she

would find it exploit it and she would enjoy doing it. Chuck knew the look on her face

and knew what it meant. Blair was planning something and judging by the smirk

forming she had a plan. Maybe it was time for his to play along. Blair quickly excused

herself making the excuse of checking on Lunch which Bart and Eleanor dismissed. It

was only when Chuck excused himself Bart started to worry he knew his son.

"I need to inform the Chuck off my allergies". Chuck pushed his chair backwards

signalling he wasn't asking for permission.

"you don't have any". Bart responded. Chuck smiled maybe his father knew him but it

was fairly unlikely.

"I am allergic to wheat". Chuck threw back calmly.

"oh you poor thing I wish Blair was it would stop her eating carbs". Chuck

looked shocked at what he just heard however a sharp look from Bart stopped him

opening his mouth to defend the girl he met just half an hour ago. Never had someone

had that affect on him.

"Blair". Chuck cornered her in the kitchen area. She quickly dismissed the staff there.

"Charles". Blair didn't have to look at him to know he didn't like it.

"Chuck". Chuck responded automatically.

"what do you want?". Blair was in no mood to be friendly to the guy who had invaded

her home with his father in front, the fact she didn't live there didn't matter.

"I want to help". Blair frowned not getting what he meant.

"what do you mean help?". Blair looked at him curiously there really was something

about him that captivated her.

"that isn't happening". Chuck pointed back to the dining room where Bart had placed

his hand on top of Eleanor's.

"so what do you propose to do?". Blair needed help she didn't deny.

"I propose that we make it almost impossible for them to kindle any kind of romance".

Chuck smiled at her.

"what do you mean by that?". Blair questioned. Confused.

"we move back in, I'm guessing you don't live her and I most certainly don't live with

my father". Blair thought about it for a second. It might work.

"fine I shall move back in". Blair tried her best not to look impressed choosing to

demand the staff to come back in.

"Good nice to know we have an agreement". Chuck placed his hand on the back of her

back ready to guide her into the dining area, both trying to ignore the electricity

running through both their bodies at the touch of skin on skin.

**L O V E **

Blair sighed as she entered the lift all though out lunch she had been distracted now

things had gone from bed to worse, They were moving in together but not after Blair

told her mother she was moving back in, Chuck had also confessed his problem with

his father. Surprisingly both their parents had been thrilled by the prospect of them all

living together. Now all Blair had to do was explain to Nate she was moving in with

Bart and Chuck Bass. Blair knew she would be a fool if she didn't know what

reputation Chuck Bass had but if she was honest she was welcome for the excitement

in her life it even went unnoticed that she didn't purge after consuming her meal.

AN: Thanks once again to all those who have reviewed I am very grateful so please keep it up.

**Ronan03**: thank you once again for your support, you have been amazing in getting these chapters out.

**Cascia**: yes Eleanor and Bart hope that doesn't bother you too much. I am actually in the middle of writing and Bart/Eleanor one shot. (yes I got the plug in not that I've written it).


	4. fighting

Title: Going for gold.

Story summary: Blair is after the gold but what exactly is it.

Chapters: 4 out of 15.

Pairings: Blair and Chuck.

Rating: T to be safe.

Disclaimer: I don't own anything.

Quote of the chapter: there would be no society if living together depended upon understanding each other. Eric Hoffer.

L O V E

"Blair". Eleanor shouted as she tripped over yet another box.

"Yes mother". Blair had only been there a few hours but already was ready to move out.

"Move these boxes". Eleanor barked back.

"It's ok Blair, Charles will get them". Bart shouted up to his new step daughter.

"Thank you Charles". Blair smiled at him sweetly as he placed yet another box on her already overcrowded floor.

"You're welcome Blair". Chuck was becoming irritated with his father's constant demands.

"Chuck". Blair called to him as he exited the room.

"Yeah". Chuck popped his head round the door.

"Drink". Blair titled the bottle of single malt scotch in his direction.

"Yeah. Who am to refuse?". Blair smiled as he walked to her taking the bottle.

"So who's pouring?". Blair smiled at him.

"Me or you never know I might get my lady friend to do it". Blair looked confused as Chuck walked

out of the door. "Don't worry Waldorf I'll save you some".

L O V E

"Charles time for dinner". Blair had quickly learnt using Chuck formal name irritated him.

"Im coming Blair". Chuck descended the stairs a foul look on his face.

"You wish Bass". Blair smirked as Chuck raised his eyebrows at her.

"Blair, Charles hurry up". Eleanor demanded as she took her place dutifully next to Bart.

"Yes mother". Blair sighed dinner with her mother was the worst part of living with her.

"Now don't you wish you didn't have to do this". Chuck took his place next to Blair.

"If you're just going to wind me up about it don't bother". Blair resisted the temptation to stab her

fork into his hand.

"Blair please". Eleanor glared at her daughter. Chuck glared at Eleanor

"Actually Eleanor me and Blair have a charity event to attend so if you will excuse us". Chuck held his

handout for Blair to take but instead she pushed out from the table and stalked upstairs, Chuck

smirked before following her.

L O V E

"What are we doing here?". Blair frowned as they pulled up outside a seedy looking bar.

"Keeping a low profile and some bonding time". Chuck raised his eyebrows at her suggestively.

"Eww Bass". Blair got out of the limo and began to head towards the bar.

"Drink". Blair signalled to the waiter who ascended on them.

"What's it to be". Blair was about to order.

"Round of shots" Chuck smiled as he saw Blair look at him.

"Shots, seriously". Blair looked doubtful before necking the one put in front of her.

"Yeah Blair seriously". Chuck smile before canning his. As the hours passed so did the amount of

tequila they consumed.

"Chuckie". Blair slurred as she tried to stand up.

"Blair". Chuck was used to drinking this much.

"I wanna go home". Blair had to repeat herself before he understood.

"Come on then". Chuck tried to support her as best he could trying to guide her through the crowd.

"Where are we?". Blair slurred as she flung herself on Chuck's bed.

"In my room whilst I get you some clothes". Chuck eyed her closely as she tried to roll under the

covers a thump alerted Chuck that is worst fears had been confirmed she had gone of the bed.

"Chuuck I fell". Blair giggled as she pulled at the covers and they feel on top of her.

Chuck watched from the door and smiled this was a new side to Blair, a fun side and if he was honest

He liked this more than he liked normal Blair, she was herself.

"Blair come on let's get you on the bed". Blair pouted

"but I wanna sleep on the floor". Blair made a point of putting her head on the floor but suceded in

banging it harder than she expected. "ouchie". Blair giggled again at the look on Chuck's face.

True he had dealt with more drunk girls than he had sober but this was Blair, she was different it was

his job t look after he not take advantage.

"What the hell is going on". Bart fumed as he stormed into the room finding Chuck holding a bag of

ice cream to Blair's head as she pouted and huffed clearly agitated at having ice cream on her head.

"I feel". Blair giggled again into Chuck's chest.

"Charles what the hell did you do to her" Bart stormed across the room dragging Blair up by the arm,

Blair stumbled in drunkenness which just infuriated Bart even more.

"I'll take care of her". Chuck wrapped an arm around Blair waist as she stumbled the second time.

"No I think you've done more than enough". Bart grabbed at Blair again making her yell in pain.

"You're hurting her". Chuck went to grab her again.

"And in the long run so will you". Bart let go of Blair making Chuck move to grab her.

"There is nothing between me and Blair". Chuck squared up to his dad.

"Good, cos I'm risking a whole lot for Eleanor she is finally reigniting my social status". It was then that Chuck clicked on to what was going on.

"You don't love Eleanor at all". Chuck was shocked.

"That's not the point". Bart tried to retreat out of the room.

"Then what is you and Eleanor is just a business arrangement". Chuck said before he thought.

"Don't you ever repeat that again". Bart fumed in Chuck's face.

"why it's true your using Eleanor as a good image and she's using you for money doesn't that make

her a hooker". Chuck was beyond caring. Bart looked shocked at his sudden outburst.

"Chuck". Blair stared at him in shock, yes she had heard the whole conversation but knew this was

between Chuck and his Father.

"Blair". Chuck turned to face her finally remembering she was in the room.

"How could you?". Blair stumbled as she tried to exit the room.

"Blair please". Chuck made a move her.

"Don't touch me". Blair fell straight into Bart who guided her almost paternally from the room.

AN: OK so what do you think?

Please read and review.


	5. suffering

Title: Going for Gold.

Chapter: 5 out of 15

Story summary: Blair is after the gold but what exactly is it.

Pairings: Blair and Chuck.

Rating: T to be safe.

Disclaimer: I don't own anything.

Quote of the chapter: Every time we talk, I fall a little harder. By My ex-boyfriend.

L O V E

"Blair". Eleanor banged on the door. Blair sighed as she wearily opened her eyes.

"Blair. Get up now". Eleanor stormed into the room.

"I will". Blair rolled over back into another set of pillows.

"NOW" Eleanor shouted at her only daughter. Blair huffed as she threw the covers aside storming into the bathroom.

"Ch". Blair felt Chuck's hand cover her mouth before she had chance to finish.

"Blair?" Eleanor called out almost concerned. Chuck released her.

"What?" Blair snapped back.

"Hurry up". Both Blair and Chuck heard the door slam.

"Get out". Blair held the door open for her.

"No". Chuck pushed himself back on to the top supporting the sink.

"I have to shower". Chuck smirked.

"So shower". Blair scowled at him making Chuck smirk some more.

"Chuck come on, I've got the hangover from hell and you're not helping". Blair swatted his chest with her hand. Chuck took it in his own.

"Ok but if you need me to scrub your back to scream". Chuck winked at her before waltzing out.

"your heinous". Blair threw a hand towel out after him.

L O V E

"Blair darling I know it's a Sunday but please try to make your at least a little presentable". Eleanor patted Blair's hand as they sat down to brunch.

"I don't think you're in any positions to ask favours". Chuck said hotly.

"Charles". Bart scolded. Blair watched her mother closely the conversation between Chuck and his father running in his ears.

"sorry spoke aloud". Chuck sat back after biting into his apple.

"Well next time remember your manners". Eleanor chastened politely

"Like you care". With that said Chuck got up from the table Blair hot on his heels.

"What the hell?". Blair used all her strength to turn Chuck to face her.

"I could ask you the same". Chuck looked her up and down a look of disgust on his face.

"We had a plan and you're failing". Blair slammed the door as they entered.

"Yeah well I didn't expect your mother to be a money grabbing whore". Chuck was stunned as Blair's hand connected with his right cheek.

"Don't ever speak to me". Blair stormed out not caring that Bart was just round the corner.

"Blair". Bart made to grab her.

"Get the hell away from me". Blair pushed him away.

"Blair Cornelia Waldorf". Eleanor raged.

"I'm leaving". Blair grabbed her coat and bag and pushed for the elevator.

"Blair wait". Chuck ran after her.

"No back off". Blair furiously pressed the ground floor button before Chuck could reach them.

Luckily the elevator went before chuck reached her Blair sighed as she fished out her cell and called Nate.

"Hey it's Blair please just call me when you get this". Blair felt the tears run down her cheeks before she realised she was crying. Blair cell began ringing almost immediately and she smiled.

"Hey, yeah look can I come over, sure I'll see you in five". Blair hung up feeling slightly better already.

L O V E

"What happened?" Nate pulled Blair to him seeing the tear tracks.

"I got into a huge fight with Chuck and my mom". Blair sniffed into Nate's shirt.

"Chuck?" Blair felt Nate stiffen holding her.

"Yeah he said some stuff". Blair really didn't want to get into it with Nate.

"What? Did he do anything to you?" Nate held Blair at arm's length as if to examine her .

"No he didn't". This made Blair feel worse she never resulted in violence to get her point across but something about Chuck just made her lose everything she believed him in a weird way she felt free she didn't have to be anyone or impress anyone around Chuck, he accepted her.

"Blair". Blair looked up to see Nate looking worriedly at her.

"yeah". Blair tried to smile but now she was thinking about Chuck, she knew his father would have a word with him about what was said and she wasn't sure she liked the thought of them arguing even after a few weeks of knowing Chuck she caught the way he looked at his father it was the way she looked at her mother. They wanted accepted them wanted the acceptance that came with love, they wanted to know despite everything they were loved, they were needed.

"it doesn't matter". Nate ran his hands through his hair everything with Blair felt so strained right now all he wanted to do was love her, marry her be with her but now it felt like she was changing like she was someone he didn't realise he wanted his Blair back.

L O V E

"Charles". Eleanor stood up from the table after seeing Chuck descended the stairs.

"Eleanor". Chuck walked straight past them.

"And where do you think you are going?". Bart blasted from his position next to Eleanor at the table.

"Home". Chuck located his key to 1812 in the glass bowl on the top.

"Sit down". Bart glared at him.

"Why?". Chuck needed to know the real answer.

"Because I'm your father and I told you too". Chuck placed the key in his pocket but took his seat none the less.

"Will Blair been joining us?". Chuck knew it was going to be a tough but it was better to get it over with.

"No". Eleanor spat out. Chuck sighed at least it was one less thing for him to worry about.

AN: ok I know it has taken a while to upload and I apologise but still please review all the same. Much love. Krissie xxx

HnM Skinnys: hope you like this one just as much.

Xoxogg4lifexoxo: aww it loves you too. Lol.

GG-CB4BW: yeah I re read the plot and was kind of worried it was going of track so im going to lay down the boundaries in the next few chapters. Blair is not going to be playing the victim for long trust me. Ill try to update a.s.a.p.

Ronan03: thank you.


	6. working

Title: Going for Gold.

Chapter: 6 out of 15

Pairings: Blair and Chuck, Blair and Nate and Eleanor and Bart.

Rating: T to be safe

Story summary: Blair is after the gold but what exactly is it.

Quote of the chapter: the romantics would call it a love story, the cynics would call it a tragedy. Nicolas Sparks- The Notebook.

"What's happened to us?". Nate spoke allowed as they settled down to dinner.

"I don't know". Blair knew exactly what Nate meant it became apparent about a six minutes into the conversation everything had changed Blair had changed, everything that had once intrigued Blair about Nate now frustrated her.

"Maybe we need to spend more time together". Nate knew as much as Blair that they had to make this relationship work.

"Yeah more time. I'm sorry I haven't been round more often". Blair picked up his hand.

"Don't worry about it I'm kind of glad you haven't. Things have gone from bad to worse with my grandfather". Blair sighed she knew the Van Der Bilt and the Archibald's weren't best friends at the moment but she didn't know just how bad things were between.

"Why? What Happened?" Blair was worried for him.

"My mum asked my grandfather for help and my dad found out". Nate took a large swig of his drink as Blair mused through the options.

"Still money problems then". Blair knew the situation and part of her wished she could do something to help.

"Yeah and it's only getting worse at the moment their pretending its not happening but I heard the lawyers talking we could lose the house and fast" Nate felt bad for burdening Blair with all the problems but it felt like he was alone in this. Everyone just expected him to go along with it.

"I wish I could help". Blair truly did but know knowing the situation with her mother it seemed like a fantasy not a idea.

"I know" Truth was Nate knew all about the Waldorf financial crisis it seemed like the only people not losing money right now was the Bass's. Nate envied the fact that Chuck Bass could swan about the place not a care in the world, could come and go as he pleased and his dad wouldn't care there was nothing that he had to care about he was Chuck frigging Bass.

L O V E

"Charles" Bart entered the room without knocking.

"Father". Chuck sat up as Bart sat down.

"We need to talk". Chuck noticed Bart's serious voice,

"About". Chuck had a feeling it was going to be a long evening.

"Young Miss Waldorf". Bart raised an eyebrow at Chuck.

"Nothing to say". Chuck got of the bed walking into the large closet.

"So there is no way that you and Blair could affect anything between me and Eleanor". Bart stayed outside the closet.

"None at all Blair isn't even speaking to me after the other night". Chuck sighed reaching for a scarf.

"Good". Chuck only knew Bart had left by the slamming of the door.

L O V E

"Blair". Eleanor walked into the room, Nate smiled at her before leaving them to it.

"Mother". Blair stood up to rearrange a vase of flowers.

"this isn't easy for me to say", Eleanor took a nervous step towards Blair.

"just say it" Blair was in no mood to be friendly.

"I want you to come back to the penthouse" Eleanor rushed it out a look of surprise settled on Blair face not once had her mother ever openly stated she wanted Blair around.

"Why?" Blair felt like she had to ask.

"What?" Eleanor was confused.

"Why do you want me to come back to the penthouse?" Blair thought it was a simple enough question.

"Because we're a family now Blair and families live together". Eleanor tried to reason using the least amount of emotion possible.

"we are not a family. What you are doing with Bart makes me sick". Blair turned around expecting her mother to leave.

"Don't act like you wouldn't do it for Nate". Blair spun round upon hearing the words.

"What?". Blair couldn't understand.

"Think about it it is the perfect option to end the Archibald problems". Blair was confused.

"You want me to marry Bart?" Blair was shocked and disgusted by the very thought.

"No I want you to marry Chuck", Blair was stunned. This 2was her mother suggesting it like it was the most natural thing in the worls. Marry Chuck and end all of Nate's worries.

"Think about it Blair, all you have to do is marry Chuck, hell you can even get him drunk and do it and then you can marry Nate and never have to worry about anything again a simple way to end" Blair felt like she was frozen to the spot she wanted to say something but couldn't it was like she wasn't there anymore. That part of her was screaming not to but another part was chanting 'you can have it all' despite their recent problems marry Nate was still what she wanted, they could have a future together get married and have children it would be perfect but this was Chuck. Blair knew she had never felt anything more intense with anyone than what a touch or look from Chuck could produce. Maybe she could have it all. Blair couldn't think her mind was spinning and felt like she was too.

"Blair". Eleanor's voice sounded worried and scared but then nothing.

AN: OK what should Blair do? Do you think she would be able to go through with it? Well you have to review to find out either that or read when I upload the next one but I think I prefer the first option. Thanks to the following:

HnM Skinny: thanks hopefully this one is just as good as the last especially now things are starting to get interesting. xxx

Ronan03:Thankyou im glad you enjoy reading it and I hope this one isn't as sad lol. xxx


End file.
